1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems for handling vertical coils of hot rolled products produced by a rolling mill, and more particularly to a system for transferring the coils between axially aligned horizontally disposed stems.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern day rolling mills producing hot rolled bars or rods, the finished products are formed into rings which are deposited on vertical stems where they accumulate into cylindrical coils weighing 1000 kg or more. The front and tail end product segments are typically off gauge and/or metallurgically deficient, and must be trimmed and removed from the tops and bottoms of the coils before the coils are compacted, tied, and readied for shipment.
Front and tail end trimming is typically performed manually by mill personnel in the course of transferring the coils between axially aligned horizontally disposed stems. In the past, this procedure has proven to be overly time consuming, with the coil interiors being prone to scratching as a result of sliding contact with the stems.